


Primal Desire

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Full Moon, Mating, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: Written by my friend Memphis Sinclair, posted here with his permission.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 29





	Primal Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my friend Memphis Sinclair, posted here with his permission.

Primal Desire

A Hermione/Remus Fanfic by Memphis Sinclair

\-----------------------------

Hermione kept running, her heart feeling like it could beat out of her chest. How could she have forgotten the full moon? He had warned her! Her love, Remus, had transformed. His mind was gone, replaced by a hungry wolfish visage with no remorse and a taste for blood. Tears streamed down her face as she ran through the woods with only the light of the full moon to guide her. She felt little twigs scrape her supple skin and tearing at her nightgown. 

He had fallen asleep before the sun went down, exhausted from a day full of unruly students. She had been caught up in a good book, unaware of the rising moon. She realized her mistake as he started foaming at the mouth, his eyes streaming with tears, staring into hers. With a low altered voice he was able growl out "Run my love. Run!" as blood streamed from his mouth, muzzle elongating, and teeth protruding. And she ran. 

She kept running. She could hear him hunting her, breathing hard, growling and snarling. "Think Hermione, think!" she thought to herself. She didn't want to cast on him for fear of hurting him, but her life was at stake here. He was right upon her. His large, dark and hulking frame moments from tearing her to shreds. As she fumbled for her wand she carelessly lost her footing on a small incline rolled to her back, staring up into the moonlit woods too scared to even scream. And then he was there.

Right above her, her Remus, her lover, dark fur blowing in the wind, blue eyes (his eyes) glazed over in their primal state. He curled his lips back, eyes narrowing, roaring as he stood over her. She reached around for her wand. Where was it? He leaned in, sniffing his prey, licking his pointed teeth with a long glistening tongue. "Baby, its me!" she cried out in a feeble attempt to bring him back to her. 

And there it was. Her wand. She grabbed it quickly, pointing it at him and yelling out "Confundo!" not knowing if it would work to temporarily snap him out of it. 

In a flash of light and spark, Remus' eyes grew wide, their glazed look melting as he regained some of his human mind. He stared at her, trembling, clothes torn by the merciless forest and breasts exposed to the open moonlight. His eyes locked on hers, still a primal beast but yet himself at the same time. 

"My love!" she cried out. "Its me! Your Hermione!" He nuzzled her with his large wolf nose, caressing her cheek to wipe a tear. He moaned out some inaudible word as his nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed.

Even though she was trembling and scared, another sensation came about her. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or some innate rush of oxytocin caused by her knowledge of his human brain returning to his wolfly body. The feeling sent surprising tingles between her legs, causing her lady bits to grow moist and engorged. 

Remus smelled this chemical change immediately, pressing his nose down into her crotch and breathing in deep. Her arousal was definite and shifted his brain yet again, somewhere between human and wolf, as his monstrous cock began to emerge from his sheath. 

Hermione trembled at the spectacle as his breathing increased, and he rolled her over onto her belly with a strong paw. She knew she should have run again, but she couldn't resist her own primal urges. This was her lover, all the same. She closed her eyes and raised her ass as her face lay firmly on the forest floor.

Her scent intoxicated him driving his cock to full length as he snapped her panties off with a sharp claw. In and instant he had mounted her, his massive wolf cock fully extended and pressing forcefully against her drippy pussy as the tip slid in, and he pushed deep.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, her mouth contorting into a breathy gasp as she felt him penetrate her. His wolf cock stretched her hard enough that she was afraid she might tear. Her adrenaline raced, pulsing natural pain relief through her body as she bit her lip, exhilarated by this primal encounter. She pressed her hips back to match his thrusting as her eyes closed, feeling him fully. 

He held her there, captive and face down in the dirt, pounding her delicate flesh with all of his might. His human part held back enough not to hurt her, as his wolf part desired to ravage and destroy. There in light of the full moon, the sounds of their writhing moans could be heard far and wide. Gasping and growling, moaning and panting, their bodies rocked together.

She gave herself to him fully, all of her remaining energy a gift to him. And as she did he raised his head to the moon and let out a roaring howl as he came deep inside her pink and stretched pussy. His cock pulsing out his seed in deep and rhythmic gushes, filling her to the brim. Her mind was gone, her body in ruin as her own pleasure waves overtook her and she cried out in a scream of ecstasy, orgasming hard. Her body shook as he pulled his drained cock from her gaping tunnel.

They both collapsed panting next to each other on the forest floor and she curled up into his fur, sheltering her nearly naked body from the cold of the night. He lay his muzzle on her head, feeling a melting sensation through his body. He began to shrink in size, fur retracting back into his skin until he was there with her in his fully human state. 

Spent and exhausted he took her in his arms, cradling her trembling body to his, listening to the sounds of the night. He could have killed her, and yet her love for him conquered death. She was his, and he was hers, fully and incomprehensibly.


End file.
